


Trois tablettes de chocolat noir

by Hazazel



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, spoilers up to volume 9
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crac. Le son du briquet qu'on allume, de l'os qu'on brise, du chocolat qu'on croque.<br/>Crac. Ce son le rassure, l'apaise, l'aide à se vider l'esprit.</p><p>Mello a toujours aimé le chocolat, la saveur forte et amère qui fond sur sa langue. Mello a toujours été très sentimental, et n'oublie jamais rien. Surtout pas L, surtout pas Matt, surtout pas Near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois tablettes de chocolat noir

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma toute première fiction en français ! J'ai vraiment adoré le personnage de Mello, alors maintenant que j'ai fini Death Note il fallait que j'écrive dessus au moins une fois (comment ça je suis en retard de plusieurs années ? Mais nooon).  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira !

_Crac_. Le son du briquet qu'on allume, de l'os qu'on brise, du chocolat qu'on croque.

 _Crac_. Ce son le rassure, l'apaise, l'aide à se vider l'esprit. La photo tremble dans ses mains mais il ne la regarde pas. C'est le dos qu'il fixe avec attention, les lettres rondes et nettes sur le papier glacé.

 _Crac_. « Dear Mello ».

 _Crac_. Crac. Mello déteste Near. Violemment, de tout son cœur, comme tout ce qu'il fait – passionnément. D'une rage froide, plus profonde, plus ancienne – calculatrice.

 _Crac_. Mello déteste Near parce qu'il est plus fort que lui, parce qu'il ne s'en soucie pas.

 _Crac_. _Crac_. _Crac_. Jalousie, hargne, révolte, les trois raisons de son départ de la Wammy.

 _Crac_. Mello a pris la fuite avec des larmes plein les yeux, à la mort de L, la colère profondément ancrée dans son ventre – pour la première fois il hait quelqu'un plus que Near, plus que lui-même, et il veut le _**détruire**_.

 _Crac_. Near avait compris qu'il partirait réellement, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace en l'air comme le pensait Rogers. Il était allé le retrouver dans sa chambre pendant qu'il faisait son sac.

 _Crac. Crac_. Mello aimerait dire qu'il a oublié cette heure perdue, qu'il n'y a jamais repensé, qu'il a au moins essayé de l'effacer de sa mémoire.

 _Crac_. Near le garçon flocon, Near la boule de neige, Near froid et distant et indifférent.

 _Crac. Crac. Crac. Crac_. En quelques bouchées, Mello a terminé la tablette et lance le papier froissé sur le sol. La première chose qu'il ait achetée après l'explosion, avec des bandages et du désinfectant, était un pack de trois tablettes de chocolat noir – et une unique tablette de chocolat blanc.

 _Crac_. Il a déballé la tablette suivante, noire et amère et voluptueuse, matérialisation de ce qu'il est.

 _Crac_. Near ne ressemble pas au chocolat blanc. S'il en a la couleur, il n'a rien de sa douceur.

 _Crac. Crac_. Mello avale le chocolat à grandes bouchées pour chasser ce goût sucré qui n'existe que dans ses souvenirs.

 _Crac_. « Tu n'as jamais su ranger correctement. » De petites mains pâles dépassant d'un pyjama blanc trop grand, qui plient et posent et arrangent avec une précision quasi maladive.

 _Crac_. « Pas la peine de plier correctement. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup à emporter. » À côté des affaires qu'il veut emporter, un dessin de Linda – Matt et ses cheveux de rouille – est posé bien en évidence.

 _Crac_. Lui a l'air grincheux sur ce dessin, tenant l'autre sur ses genoux. Mello se demande encore pourquoi Linda les a dessinés ainsi, mais elle n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa guise.

 _Crac_. « Tout est là. » C'en est presque pitoyable, toute sa vie se résume à ce sac – quelques vêtements, un peu d'argent, un ordinateur. Trois tablettes de chocolat noir.

 _Crac_. Ses bouchées se font de plus en plus larges et rapprochées, plus erratiques.

 _Crac_. Chaque explosion sur son palais le vide d'un morceau de furie.

 _Crac_. « Pourquoi être venu ? Je peux faire mon sac seul. »

 _Crac_. Matt est passé pour voir ce que Rogers leur avait dit, et Mello n'a pas eu le courage de lui avouer. Même si Matt n'a jamais vraiment participé à la compétition, n'a jamais ressenti ce brûlant désir d'être le premier.

 _Crac_. C'est ce détachement qui les a rapprochés. Near...

 _Crac_. Near est venu parce qu'il sait que la mort de L est la plus grande catastrophe de toutes leurs vies – plus que l'orphelinat, plus que l' _abandon_ , ils sont réellement seuls maintenant.

 _Crac_. Il ne l'a pas montré, mais Near est secoué.

 _Crac_. Si calme, si mature, si adulte – il est facile d'oublier qu'il n'a que 13 ans, que ce n'est qu'un adolescent.

 _Crac_. Il avait vraiment l'air vulnérable, autant que Near pouvait l'être, les yeux grand ouverts et la tête légèrement relevée vers lui.

 _Crac_. Ils étaient restés face à face, sans détourner le regard – rivaux, successeurs de L, la déclaration de guerre de Mello suspendue entre eux.

 _Crac_. Mello entame la troisième tablette, il les épuise bien trop vite quand il est perdu dans ses pensées.

 _Crac. Crac_. Mello a toujours été le plus impulsif des deux. Mello avait saisi délicatement le visage de Near, et avait écrasé ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 _Crac. Crac. Crac_. Un baiser au goût de regret, de revanche et de compétition.

 _Crac_. Ils s'étaient séparés à bout de souffle, presque surpris.

 _Crac_. « On ne se reverra pas avant de savoir qui de nous deux vaincra Kira. » Une promesse a plus de valeur, scellée par un baiser.

 _Crac_. Un baiser, ou plusieurs. Certains coupants comme du verre, d'autres dangereusement soyeux. Sucrés comme du chocolat blanc.

 _Crac. Crac_. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, tentant de mémoriser le visage de l'autre avec leurs doigts – ni photo, ni dessins, rien d'autre que des souvenirs du petit garçon froid entre ses bras.

 _Crac_. Il était parti la nuit tombée, laissant Near endormi sur le lit – il expliquerait à Matt, il lui ferait comprendre.

 _Crac_. Mello avait revu Matt. Il était parti de la Wammy deux ans après lui, lassé de l'enfermement continuel.

 _Crac_. « Alors Mattie, ça te dirait de hacker une banque avec moi ? Bien sûr que non, abruti ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent ! Écoute ça... C'est une filiale de Yotsuba. »

 _Crac_. Mello n'avait pas beaucoup revu Matt.

 _Crac_. Il ne lui avait jamais posé de questions sur Near, sur son enquête, sur les autres enfants de la Wammy.

 _Crac_. Peut-être qu'il évitait Matt à cause de ça...

 _Crac_. Tous ses hommes étaient morts, cependant. Il avait besoin de renforts.

 _Crac_. De confiance.

 _Crac_. « Matt ? Ouais, c'est moi. Je sais, ça fait longtemps. Alors, ça te dit de capturer Kira ? »

 _Crac_. Matt et son odeur de cigarettes, ses jeux vidéos, sa manie de ranger la chambre jonchée de papier froissés. Il jette par terre l'aluminium de la troisième tablette.

 

À défaut de battre Near, il allait pouvoir l'aider.

 


End file.
